Something stupid
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: "And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you". Sobre cómo Blaise y Pansy son amigos y son amantes, y están perfectamente contentos con su relación. Y si no, que se lo digan a Draco, que en absoluto los sufre. [Regalo para MeriAnne Black].


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso:** _Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para la genialosa_ _ **MeriAnne Black**_ _. Meri, no te voy a engañar: este iba a ser tu fic de Navidad. Como puede observarse, no lo terminé a tiempo porque me atasqué, pero la idea era dártelo entonces porque estos Blaise y Pansy están MUY inspirados en los tuyos de YCTC de aquel entonces. De hecho, la idea salió en uno de mis reviews en los que fangirleaba porque Blansy es amor y me enfadaba con ellos porque son unos imbéciles con una falta de comunicación importante._

 _Y eso, que espero que te guste aunque sea poca cosa y un poco cutre, porque está escrito con todo el amor del mundo y más. Feliz cumpleaños, Meri. Te quiero._

* * *

 **SOMETHING STUPID**

 **Capítulo único**

 **5:00h.**

 **Pansy**.

Pansy despertó con los rayos de sol dándole en los ojos.

Tenía una pierna colgando fuera de la cama, la sábana enrollada en la cintura pero el edredón tapándola hasta la nariz, la almohada mal puesta debajo de su cabeza y un peso muerto sobre la cintura.

Arrugó la nariz y giró un poquito la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos por la luz, y observó atentamente la figura que ocupaba tres cuartas partes de la cama, espatarrada en el colchón.

Pansy cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir otra vez, acercándose un poco, como pudo, todavía aplastada por el brazo –que más parecía un yunque que un brazo– en su cintura.

Era, cómo no, Blaise.

Dormía profundamente; el pecho le subía y bajaba con cada respiración y murmuraba algo entre dientes, en lo que Pansy supuso que sería una mezcla de inglés e italiano.

Apartó el brazo de su cintura, se incorporó en la cama, se puso en pie y observó a su alrededor en busca de su varita.

La halló en la mesita de noche, entre su broche para el pelo, los pendientes de diamantes y la cartera de él.

Lo recogió todo, hizo desaparecer la ropa y los zapatos que había tirados por la habitación y se dirigió, descalza y vestida únicamente con una camisa de él que le iba tres tallas grande, hacia la chimenea.

No oyó a Blaise murmurar en sueños, una y otra vez, una única palabra.

 _Pansy_.

* * *

 **6:00h.**

 **Blaise.**

Pansy ya se había ido.

Estaba solo en una cama demasiado grande para una sola persona, mirando hacia el lado derecho de la cama, donde siempre dormía Pansy.

Quería ser indiferente a su ausencia, se decía que era lo que hacían siempre –se acostaban, se dormían y ella se iba pronto–, pero lo cierto era que el abandono dolía. Dolía mucho.

¿Por qué ella no era capaz de quedarse hasta el desayuno?

Volvió a dormirse con la nariz hundida en la almohada que había usado Pansy.

Su perfume aún se mantenía.

* * *

 **8:00h.**

 **Pansy.**

Dormir en su piso, sola, le estaba resultando muy difícil.

Llevaba tres horas dando vueltas en la cama, cambiando de postura metódicamente cada cinco minutos y contando dragones, hipogrifos y otros bichos mágicos, todo sin resultado.

No sabía si el problema era suyo o de la cama, pero estaba incómoda, cansada, somnolienta y se sentía muy sola sin la presencia de Blaise a su lado.

El problema era suyo, definitivamente. Suyo y de Blaise, claro.

Se suponía que todo había empezado casi como una broma: eran muy amigos, estaban cómodos el uno con el otro y les apetecía acostarse. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Pansy no había contado con que el puñetero de Blaise se iba a hacer un hueco, con cada beso y cada caricia, en su corazón, y el muy imbécil ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Estaba perdidamente enamorada de Blaise Zabini, y solo quería gritárselo a la cara hasta que a él le entrara en esa dura cabezota que tenía.

No podían seguir así.

* * *

 **8:00h.**

 **Blaise.**

No podían seguir así.

Se iba acabar volviendo loco como su _affair_ continuara, sin etiquetas y sin definición alguna. Solo ellos, acostándose a veces.

Bueno, a menudo.

De acuerdo, habitualmente.

Pero el que se acostaran habitualmente y fueran amigos –amantes– no debería alterarlo tanto. Él no quería nada más, estaba perfectamente feliz con su relación: amigos la mayor parte del tiempo, amantes lo que quedaba.

Perfectamente feliz, recalcó mentalmente.

No le costaba nada dormir sin su presencia, no quería para nada que ella aprovechara el espacio que él le había dejado en su armario y desde luego que no se despertaba cada mañana con la esperanza de verla.

En absoluto.

—Mierda.

* * *

 **8:30h.**

 **Draco.**

El ruido de la chimenea poniéndose en marcha lo despertó.

Oyó la voz de Blaise –«¡Draco, despierta!»– en el mismo momento en que la puerta de la calle se abrió y la voz de Pansy chilló algo indistinguible que supuso que sería su nombre o algún estúpido apodo a los que la bruja era tan aficionada.

No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, el cuerpo de la bruja que dormía a su lado lo distraía y no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

—¡Tú! —gritaron ambos, Blaise y Pansy, de manera simultánea—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se hizo un silencio brusco.

—He venido a ver a Draco —contestó Blaise.

—Obviamente yo también —espetó la bruja con tono enfadado.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Sus amigos eran realmente discretos.

—¿Por qué te enfadas conmigo por venir, Pans?

—¡No me enfado! —respondió ella—. Es solo que… AGH —dijo al final, y Draco oyó un ruido de pasos, así que supuso que ella había empezado a caminar por su salón.

—¿Cómo que agh? ¿Qué pasa, que ahora no me soportas a no ser que nos estemos acostando? —preguntó Blaise con sequedad.

—¡No es eso! No me has entendido bien, Blaise.

—Tampoco te has explicado bien —respondió él fríamente.

Como siguiera caminando, Pansy le iba a desgastar su recién estrenada alfombra persa, pensó Draco mientras se acercaba a la puerta para captar mejor la conversación de sus amigos.

—Es solo que venía a hablar con Draco de algo importante y no contaba con tu presencia.

—Lo vas mejorando por momentos, ¿eh? —comentó Blaise irónicamente—. Ahora ni siquiera me cuentas las cosas importantes.

El ruido de pasos cesó y Draco pudo imaginarse a la perfección la cara de indignación de Pansy.

—¿Puedes dejar de malinterpretar mis palabras? —chilló la bruja, molesta—. No es que no te cuente las cosas importantes, es que venía a hablar con Draco de algo importante. Es distinto.

Draco, que estaba empezando a imaginarse perfectamente de lo que quería hablar Pansy, se pegó más a la puerta.

—Bueno, pues yo también —declaró Blaise de pronto.

—¿Tú también qué?

—Yo también he venido a hablar con Draco de algo importante. Y tampoco contaba con tu presencia —añadió mordazmente.

«Merlín, no. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no Theo? ¿Es porque vive con Lunática? Joder, los hay con suerte. Siempre me toca a mí la peor parte», pensó Draco, angustiado.

—¿Ves? No es que no me cuentes a mí las cosas importantes, es que te apetecía hablar con otra persona sobre algo importante —dijo Pansy, haciendo una pausa antes de añadir—. Porque me cuentas las cosas importantes, ¿verdad?

—Claro —respondió Blaise, casi ofendido—. Eres tú la que ya no me cuentas nada desde que empezamos a…

—¡No lo digas! —lo interrumpió ella.

«Claro, ahora que lleva diez minutos gritando en mi salón, ahora es cuando le da por ser disimulada».

—Desde que empezamos a acostarnos —terminó Blaise con tozudez—. No sé qué te pasa últimamente, antes no eras así.

—No me pasa nada —contestó Pansy con tono defensivo.

«Si no te pasara nada, bruja mentirosa, no habrías venido a hablar conmigo sobre lo que te pasa con Blaise».

—Pansy… —El tono de él era, al mismo tiempo, un ruego y una orden.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo o algo así?

—No, claro que no.

«¡DÍSELO, HOSTIA!». Como pensara un poco más alto, a Draco le iba a explotar el cerebro.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Qué te pasa conmigo?

—No me pasa nada.

—No me lo creo. —Blaise sonaba dolido, y Draco tenía ganas de entrar en el salón y gritarlo él mismo.

Se hizo un silencio, largo, espeso y angustioso, que fue roto cuando alguien –Draco imaginó que Pansy– dio un pisotón en el suelo.

—¡Vale! ¡Vale, tú ganas! —exclamó, rabiosa—. ¿Quieres saber lo que me pasa contigo? ¡Pues te lo voy a decir, pedazo de imbécil! ¡Lo que me pasa es que estoy jodidamente enamorada de ti y de tu maldita sonrisa y de todo lo que haces! ¡Eso es lo que me pasa!

—¿Tú… —La voz de Blaise sonaba maravillada y sorprendida a partes iguales— tú estás enamorada de mí?

—¡Sí! —le gritó ella, haciéndolo sonar casi como un insulto.

Draco no aguantó más y abrió la puerta de su habitación justo a tiempo para ver a sus dos mejores amigos besándose como si les fuera la vida en ello en el salón de su casa.

La volvió a cerrar, silenció su habitación y volvió a meterse debajo de las mantas, acercándose al cuerpo femenino que dormía en la cama con los rizos desparramados sobre la almohada y las piernas encogidas.

—¿Sucede algo, Draco? —preguntó ella sin abrir los ojos y con la voz espesa por el sueño.

—Nada, Granger. No pasa nada. Ven, vamos a dormir un poco más.

Blaise y Pansy podían apañarse ellos solos.

* * *

 _Bueno, ¿qué pensáis? ¿Quién es más tonto, Blaise o Pansy?_

 _El título viene de la canción homónima de Robbie Williams y Nicole Kidman (al menos a mí me gusta esa versión), y recomiendo escucharla, porque creo que en general pega bastante con este fic :)_

 _Meri, espero que te haya gustado al menos un poquito._

 _¿Reviews?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


End file.
